Game, START!
by FullofStars
Summary: A story about the DigiDestined. well there children that is.there kids go to this special school and strange things happen one after another.so join them to solve it : No Copyright. I don't own digimon. no digimon in this fanfic
1. Start

10 YEARS AGO-TOKYO, JAPAN

Zack: -sigh- "Why do I have to buy her something! Making me go out on Christmas in the freezing cold…. There isn't even anything left in the stores" -Zack walked through the crowd of people in the park. Suddenly he stopped in front of a bench-

Girl: "-cries-"

Zack: 'Huh why is she crying' "Hey~" -Zack walked closer to the girl- "Why are you crying?"

Girl: -ignores Zack and keeps on crying-

Zack: "Ummm….." -Looks around at the people who start whispering about them "Sorry…." -Zack said to the girl while grabbing his hand and running away from the crowd of people-

Girl: "Hey, Let go!!" -The girl said slapping Zack's hand away from her while running to sit on the swing set-

Zack: -sigh- "I was just trying to help!" -Zack said walking pass the girl-

Girl: -Holds onto Zack's shirt "Wait…. I'm sorry…..and thank you" -She said smiling at Zack-

Zack:"Ummm... Your welcome?" -Looks around at White Park and sits next to the girl- "So tell me, why were you crying?"

Girl: -looks down- "It was just…. This boy I liked…. He likes this other girl" -She said and tears start to come out of her auburn eyes- "And what makes it worse is that the other girl is my twin sister"

Zack: "Hmmmm…. Then I guess this guy is just a IDIOT" -Zack said getting off the swing and wiping the tears for the girl-

Girl: -blushes and stops crying-

Zack: "You should wait until you're older to start falling in love! I promise you'll find someone once you enter high school –smiles-" -Zack said squatting in front of the girl-

Girl: "….. I guess your right –smiles back at Zack-" -Zack suddenly kisses the girl and walks away-

Girl: -blushes- "Ah….. –Covers her mouth-"Looks down at the box in her hands. 'Hmmm….What is this?' -Starts unwrapping the box to find a beautiful double star shaped necklace inside with a pink jewel in the middle. The Girl gets up and runs to find Zack but she couldn't find him and stops by the stop light and see's Zack on the other side of the street- "THANK YOU!" -She yells to Zack while watching him walk away-

ISHIDA MANOR------

Zack: '…… Why did I kiss her?! Ahhhh…. Is my face red -feels his face- nope it's still normal…' Zack said walking into his house.

Keke: -jumps on Zack- "ZACK! Where's my present?"

Zack: "…. Present?" –Shakes Keke off and walks upstairs to his room-

Keke: -follows Zack closely behind- "Yes, It's Christmas eve…. I don't expect much though since all the stores would probably be sold out"

Zack: -stops in front of his door- "Ok…. Close your eyes" -Keke closes her eyes and Zack put the present in her hands while walking into his room and locking the door-

Keke:-opens her eyes to find a pack of gum in her hand- "ZACK! You've been out all this time and all you got was gum!!!!" –Pounds on the door-

Zack: 'I thought she said that she didn't expect much' -Zack thought lying down on his bed and falling asleep-

PRESENT TIME – TOKYO, JAPAN – ISHIDA MANOR-------

Hiroto: -looks at his sister- "What are we gonna do…."

Haine: -concentrating look- "I don't know….."

Matt: "HAHAHA! I WIN!" -Matt said as his car passed the finish line-

Haine and Hiroto: "UGH! –Sigh-"

Haine: "Daddy it's our birthday! At least you could have gone easy on us"

Matt: -stands up and does a victory dance- "I'm still the best and no one can beat me"

Mimi: "Haine, Hiroto, Matt, Hurry up and come help me out! The party is gonna start soon!"

Hiroto and Haine: -light bulb- "Last one down is a rotten egg!"

-Matt, Haine and Hiroto all stand up and race downstairs until Matt trips and they all fall down the stairs. All of them cry in pain-

Mimi: -sighs- 'what am I gonna do with them' -Mimi helps them up and dusts them off- "Matt you shouldn't teach them stupid stuff. Haine and Hiroto go and change to proper clothing" –looks over their clothes- "Matt…. –sighs- Go and buy some food please"

Haine, Hiroto, Matt: -salutes- Okay boss! –Runs off to do what they were told-

YAGAMI HOUSE------

Sasami: -Sasami Yagami combed her chocolate brown hair as she put on her blue baby doll dress. She Sighs- "I wish I was as pretty as Rai" -She looked at herself in the full length mirror and started looking for her necklace and the jewelry box-

Sora: "MAX, RAI, AMI! HURRY UP!" –Sighed looking up from the bottom of the stairs- 'Teenagers……' "YOU GUYS BETTER HURRY OR I'M GONNA MAKE YOU GUYS WASH YOUR DAD'S SOCCER CLOTHES" -In a second she saw flashes of brown and red run pass her to the car-

ISHIDA MANOR- PARTY TIME---------

Mimi: "Sora" –runs over and hugs her best friend- "Hi kids" –looks at the many children and 3 teens- "There's food and other things go and enjoy" –gesturing to the backyard full of tents and people-

T.K.: -picks Mimi up bridal style and starts twirling her around-

Mimi: -laughs as T.K. Puts her down- "One day your wife is gonna get mad at you!" –Hugs Kari protectively-

Matt: -puts T.K. in a headlock- "And one day your big brother will kill you"

Tai: -Puts ice down T.K.'s shirt and watches him dance- "HAHA serves you right man!" –high fives Matt-

TRAIN STATION------

Davis: -yawns and looks around the crowded station- "DAVIS!"

Davis: -puts his arm around his son- "How was it? Was your mom's place better than mines?"

Davis: -walks with his dad to the car-"It's like home but Ken's there and Kevin is sometimes there too"

Davis: -gets in his car- "So you're saying you love me better?" –Smiles at his son-

Davis: -sweat drops- "I guess you could say that" –looks inside the car to see a woman with dark black hair that almost looks blue and brown eyes dressed in a casual t-shirt and a skirt. –Sits down in the backseat- "Hi Hana. Where's Sam?"

Hana: -looks at Davis- "He's already at the party! Everyone is excited to see you"

BACK TO THE PARTY-----

Haine: -runs after the boys; Lee, Hikaru, Taka, Ryo, Hiroto- "Lilly they don't want us to play with them let's stop running" – tries to catch her breath-

Lilly: -catches her breathe- "Don't worry. I have a plan!" –Takes Haine's hand and runs over to her Dad. - "Daddy! Lee and the boys won't let us play with them." –Pretends to cries-

-All the boys stop running and drop the soccer ball-

Tai: "BOYS!" –Starts torturing the boys- "HAHA. Don't make the girls cry! Let these girls play with you" –kicks the ball into the pool and it makes a big splash-

Sora: -runs over to Tai and starts pulling on his ear- "Tai! I told you to behave and not to go Godzilla Tai on them!"

Tai: "I'm sorry" –starts crying in pain as the kids all start laughing at him-

Mimi: -pulls on Tai's other ear- "Stupid….."

Tai: "Mimi not you too" -The whole gang starts laughing at him-

Mimi: -turns to Hiroto and Haine- "Cake time~" –takes their hands and runs over to the cake as everyone gathers around-

A LITTLE BEFORE-------------

Max: 'Mmmmm…This spaghetti is good! And everyone is here Ami, Rai, Rina, Lina, Kevin, Sam and….. DAVIS! When did he get here?! Wow his plate is so big…. Oh…. I need more food' –Gets up to get more food before it runs out-

Rai: 'My brother is so weird sometimes. When he saw Davis his eyes went so big and his mouth went huge! It's disgusting that there was mashed up food in there' –sighs as she laughs at Davis's joke-

Ami: 'My brother and sister are so weird! HAHA. Rai's face when she looked at Max and when Max looked at Davis. –Sighs in happiness- these good times'

DRIVEWAY OF THE ISHIDA HOUSEHOLD-----

-People were all greeted as they walked inside. Many adults and business people who looked too dressed up for a kid's party-

Keke: -stretches as she gets out of the cab- "Wow! Haine and Hiroto went all out just for their tenth birthday" –drops her luggage and twirls in the middle of the driveway-

Zack: "Stupid…. Your gonna get hit by a car!" –Pulls Keke to his side- "Hurry up and let's go inside" -Zack trying to carry his sister who was having a tantrum in his arms-

Tsubasa: -laughs at Keke- "You shouldn't force your sister too much". –Tsubasa is Zack's other half but the only difference was his red eyes and nice personality but no one can see Tsubasa except for Zack-

Keke: -Gets herself out of Zack's grasp- "WAIT!" –Pulls on Zack's arm- "I have a big present to give Haine and Hiroto so come help me with it!"

Zack: -Looks blankly at Keke- "Hell no" –starts to walk away until Keke stopped him-

Keke: -Starts pouting- "Get. Inside. The. Box." –Points at the box-

Zack: -Dumbfounded- "What the hell?! When did a box get there? –turns to Keke- and why do you want me inside that box?!"

Keke: -pushes Zack closer to the box- "No worries. JUST GET INSIDE" –Tries to get Zack on top of the latter to the top of the box-

Zack: -sweat drops- "Where do you get these things from" –Tries to run away but Keke catches him by the collar-

Tsubasa: -stands next to Zack- "Why don't you just help her?" –Light bulb appears and Tsubasa starts smiling at Zack- "Don't worry! I'm only trying to help you!"

Zack: -frowns- 'Dammit….'

PARTY-----

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HIROTO AND HAINE~ YAY!!" –Streamers pop out as Haine and Hiroto blow out the cake-

Ryo: -puts cream on Haine's face- "What did you guys wish for?"

Haine: -blushes and in her own happy world-

Hiroto: "That's a secret!..... Right Haine..... –pokes his sister-…. Haine? …. –Pull Ryo along with him- Lets go before we catch cooties from her and turn weird" –grabs Haine's slice of cake before running off-

Haine: -comes back to life- "….Huh? –looks at her empty plate- Where's my cake?"

Mimi: -claps her hands to gain attention- "Okay everyone lets open presents!" –All the kids gather around as Haine and Hiroto open presents-

Haine and Hiroto: -sighs- "Thank you –smiles at the person who gave them the present- "WOW! Lets open that one! –Runs over to the biggest box-"

Matt: "Mimi, Who gave them that? –points at the present-

Mimi: "I.. Don't… Know.. –Looks around the box-

Taka and Kira: -Runs to the box with T.K..- "WOAH BABY!"

Taka: -Tries to help Hiroto open the box- "Hiroto-nii can you buy me a present this big for my birthday!"

Haine: "Hiro…. Do we pull this? – holding onto the presents ribbon-

Hiroto: -runs to the opposite side of the box and looks for the ribbon- "Okay…. When I say go we both pull! –Looks over at Haine from the side of the box- "1…2……3…….GO!" –Both pull on the ribbon until it comes off and the wall of the box start falling down-

Zack: -Falls out of the box and lands on the ground- "Ouch… -Rubs his head-"

Keke: -Sets off fireworks- "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR BROTHER AND SISTER!" –Hugs Haine and Hiroto-

H&H: -Clings onto Keke- "Yes our birthday wish came true" –As their eyes sparkle-

Matt: -Helps Zack up- "Welcome home son –Hugs Zack-

Tai, Sora, Davis (When did he get here?): "WHAT?! SON?...... AND DAUGHTER?! WHEN DID YOU GET TEENAGERS?" –Yells at Mimi and Matt who sweat drop-

Zack: -Walks over to Haine and Hiroto- "Happy Birthday" –Pets their head and give Haine a White Bunny doll and Hiroto his father's old guitar-

H&H: "WOW!" –Hugs Zack-

Keke: -Starts being sad- "Wait….. Didn't I give you a good present too?....."

WITH THE ADULTS-----

Tai and Sora: -Crosses their arms- "Explain"

Mimi: -Scratches her head- "Well… When we lived in America Zack and Keke were born and when we moved back to Japan they didn't want to leave their friends so we let them stay in boarding school"

Davis: -looks at her confused- "Don't they come home though? Just to visit I mean"

Matt: "Well on holidays we all go away so I guess you guys can never see them… And we thought we told you about them before… Right, Mimi. –Mimi nods her head-"

Sora: -Sighs- "Gosh you two are so stupid! –Turns her head to Kari and T.K. who were trying to sneak away- "Did you two know about it?" –T.K. and Kari gets startled-

Kari: -Laughs nervously- "Well you see….. –Turns to T.K.-"

T.K.: "We forgot you guys didn't know too –laughs with Kari while everyone but Mimi and Matt fall on the floor anime style-"

THE CHILDREN/TEENS-------

Keke: -gestures for Zack to come over by the pool- "Hey Zack, come here"

Zack: -sighs and walk over to her- "What?"

Keke: "Meet Max, Sarai, Rina, Kevin, Davis, Sam, and Sasami

–Points to each of them as she says their name really fast-"

Zack: -sweat drops- "Ummmm…. Yo…-waves to them-"

Rina: -Love eyes- "Wow! Rai look at him he's so dreamy"

Rai: -blushes at the sight of Zack- 'This is so weird…… -Puts her hands to her cheeks- Do I like him?'

Davis: -Looks at Rai who was looking at Zack- "Umm…. Let's go and get food everybody!" –He screamed running to the crowd of people by the cake while everyone but Ami and Zack follow-

Ami: -smiles at Zack- "So….. It's nice to meet you"

Zack: -looks away in embarrassment- "Yeah…. You too –Sits next to her by the pool- 'This girl….. Seems so familiar….'

NEXT DAY AT THE ISHIDA HOUSEHOLD------------

Matt: "……WHAT?! –Looking over at the paper-"

Tai: -spits his soda out in shock- "What's the matter –looking at the paper and then spitting his soda out again-"

Sora and Mimi: "What are you boys doing? –Looks over at the paper-"

Keke: -puts down her tea cup- "Ugh…. I wish they could at least give us some time with our family before forcing us to live in that school"

Zack: -sitting on the edge of Keke's chair- "Can't you just do something about it dad? Especially since your – stares at his dad- …… You know?"

Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi: -All look at each other knowing what Zack said-

Keke: -Nibbles on her cookie- 'I don't understand what they're talking about but this cookie is so good –smiles to herself-

SCHOOL----- ELITE SCHOOL

-All the families saying goodbye outside of the gate-

Zack: -walks into the school with Keke and the twins- "Guys….. –Tries to concentrate- What the hell is this?!" –He screams giving the paper to Kira-

Hiroto and Haine: -Looks over at the paper- "Didn't you say you wanted a map of the school?"

Zack: -Starts getting annoyed- "Yeah but what does a teddy bear and bunny rabbit mean?! IS THERE SUCH A THING AT THIS SCHOOL?"

Taka: -He starts smiling- "That's a dragon not a teddy!"

Kira: -Holds onto Keke's hand- "Oh….. –Her face lights up- I messed up on that part so I just drew a bunny and made Taka's dragon to a teddy! –Smiling at Zack and hands him back the map-"

Zack: -Covers his eyes- 'can't resist the cute!..... Look away Zack'

Tsubasa: -Laughs at Zack- "Wow your cousin is so cute!" –Tries to pinch Kira's cheeks-

Max: -Runs over to the Ishida's with the rest of the gang- "Hi!"

–Everyone said putting down their bags-

Ishidas: "HI"

Zack: -Walks over to Ami- "Hey…. Do you know where this bunny is?"

Ami: -Laughs at him- "What is this?! Is this supposed to be the school?"

Zack: -starts getting embarrassed- "I didn't draw it!"

Ami: -Smiles at Zack- "Haine, Hiroto, and Kira. Taka, you guys did a very good job on it" –looks over at Haine, Hiroto, Taka, and Kira- "Ummm…. This bunny… Is it supposed to be your dorm?"

Keke: "Yes! They said we're gonna be living altogether since our family is important to this school."

Rai: -Laughs- "I'm just assuming that us Yagami's cause to much trouble so they just piled all of into one house" –Everyone starts laughing-

Sam: -looks at the map- "That bunny….. I think it's that way, Pass the Yagami's." –Points to the left side of the school-

Lina: "I seen them building a new building by the residential area so let's get going and see where it is" –Everyone starts walking to the residential area of the school-

Taka: "After this we have opening ceremonies right?"

Lee: -Starts getting- "Awwww man! It's the same every year. The principal is so boring!"

Davis: -Stops walking and stares at a big mansion- "…… Don't tell me….."

Kevin: -Opens his mouth wide- "What? Who? Is this…… WHAT?!"

Hikaru: "Wow your house is bigger than ours!" –Everyone starts walking inside the house.

Taka and Kira: -Starts running around the house with the other children- "Wow this place is so big"

Kevin and Davis: -Runs into the kitchen- "FOOD!"

Lina and Rina and Rai : -Starts inspecting the rooms- "Their rooms are so…….. BEAUTIFUL –Starts jumping on the beds-"

Ami: -Looks at Zack- "….. How much rooms does this place have?"

Zack: -Looks up at the ceiling- "The second floor has guest rooms and gym, the first floor has a kitchen, living room, and other things and the third floor has our rooms. I think we have a pool and a garage too. –Finishes explaining while walking up the stairs-"

Ami: -Faints from shock while Keke catches her-

OPENING CEREMONIES-----

Zack: -Looked around at the crowded gym while everyone talked to each other-

Headmaster Xin: -Clears his throat- "Students…..STUDENTS…."

Gym Teacher: -Blows his whistle around and yells at the students-

Students: -Ignore their teachers and keep on talking-

Headmaster Xin: -sighs and then looks at Zack-

Zack: -nods his head and then snaps his fingers.-

-All of a sudden a lion made of fire appears and roars really loud. All the students quickly sit in their seats and remain silent-

Headmaster Xin: -Smiles to himself and then clears his throat again- "Students, Welcome to the new school year. You all know that all of us here have unique powers and that's why it is mandatory that we all live here until we finally learn how to control our powers –Cries of "Awww" and "WHAT?" were heard-. That's why we have a staff that'll make sure the rule are followed and no one escapes this school….. –Continues Talking-"

Davis: -Whines- "Awwww man! I can't believe we won't ever see our families again or even get to go to out!"

Sam: "I don't think we'll need to go outside since they renovated the school to have everything we need" –Pushes his glasses up-

Lina: "Yeah, They have a shopping center, Grocery stores, a theater, park, etc, There so much things here!"

Zack: -gets up- "It's just like prison" –The principal stares after him while he walks out of the gym-

Students and Teachers: -All start whispering-

Rina and Rai: -Sigh in happiness- "Wow he's so cool"

Davis: "He's not that cool…." –Pouts to himself and crosses his arms-


	2. How long has it been, Yuri

HEADMASTER'S OFFICE------------

-Some security guards who were following the Headmaster stop at the front of the door while the black haired man closes the door behind him-

HMX: -Sighs while smiling- "Hello Zack –Smiles at the blonde haired blue eyes boy who was sitting in his comfy chair- Long time no see, How was America? –Walks to sit in the student chairs- Did you treat my daughter well? –putting his hands on the desk while he watchs Zack turn to the side with his chair-"

Zack: -Leans on his arm- "Why did you want me here? My school in America is the same as this school so what was the point of having me move here?"

HMX: -Puts on a serious face- "Well your powers are too great that we don't want to have it go to waste so we decided to put you to use."

Zack: -Starts playing around with the stuff on the desk- "So you want me to be your dog?"

HMX: -Smiles- "I guess you could put it that way. I just need you to clean up some messes that happen here and there –Gets up and walks to his bookcase and grabs a box- Your grandfather has told me specifically to keep you in check and help you out, especially…… Your KIND –Looks at Zack and then walking over to him-"

Zack: -Starts throwing a small globe up and down like a basketball- "Why is it that I developed faster to stuff that my kind aren't use to? Am I that special? –Puts the globe down and stands up-"

HMX:-Stands in front of Zack with the box- "More then you'll ever know –Picks up a rock jewel from the box- Hold still for a moment….. –Uses his magic to active the seal on Zack's back which lights up the whole room white-"

Zack: -Cries in pain- "What….. –pants- The hell was that?"

HMX: -Walks away from Zack and back to his desk- "That tattoo that your father made you get is a seal and your grandfather has asked me to activate it for him since he couldn't be here today. –Smiles at Zack from his desk- "

Zack: -Pants and gets up silently and walks out of the door-

ISHIDA'S HOUSE------

Keke: -Lays down on the coach- "Where did he go?"

Max and Ami: -Comes out from the kitchen with a tray of food-

Rina and Rai: -Sighs and watches the little kids play in the backyard from the window-

Lina: -Watches as Davis, Sam, and Kevin devour the food Max and Ami set on the table- "Maybe he just needed sometime to get use to the school….. –Turns to Keke- What class are you in Keke?"

Keke: -Sits up and grabs her paper from the table- "I'm in 1-1 –Everyone has a surprised face- …. What?"

Rai: "Well it's just all of us are in that class…. –Everyone laughs- It must be faith"

-The front door opens and Zack walks inside-

Zack: 'Ouch…. My back hurts –stretches his back- That stupid guy doing some kind of thing to me….. Pervert'

Tsubasa: "It's not that bad. At least it's helping you"

Keke: -Pounces on Zack- "Where have you been? -Shakes him-"

Zack: -Walks to the coach and sits next to Max ignoring Keke-

Davis: -Stuffs his face with chips- "Where did you run off to? I think some of the teachers are pissed at you now"

Rina: -Hits Davis- "-Laughs- Since Zack is so cool he won't get into trouble!"

Rai: "So Zack, What class are you in?"

Zack: -Confused- "Class?....."

Kevin: -Eats the rest of his pizza- "Yeah, You know the place where you have to go to learn stuff at, but it's extremely boring

-Everyone nods their heads-"

Zack: -Leans on his arm- "I don't have a class….. I have better stuff to do then be confided in a small room with a bunch of kids"

Lina: "Hey! We're not kids!"

Keke: -Pats Zack's head- "Don't worry about him! He's super smart already that he doesn't need classes"

Sam: -Surprised- "Really? –Looks at Zack-"

Keke: "Yup –Puts her thumbs up- He's special! I think he has a photographic memory, Right Zack? –Looks at Zack- ……..Zack? –pokes him and he snores a little-"

-Everyone starts laughing quietly-

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL------- CLASS 1-1-------------

Ami: -Looks at Keke who walked into class- "Wowwww~ Keke, Our school uniform looks so good on you! –Everyone nods their heads-'

Keke: -Walks pass some drooling boys after checking the seating chart – "Thank you –Sits next to Ami-"

Max: -Takes his seat in front Ami- "-Stretches- Wow…. This seat has a good view! –Looks out at the window at some students walking to class-"

Rai: -Waves at Keke and sits in back of Keke- "Did you know that everyone in this class has a high level of power! I guess that's why we're all in the same class"

Ami: -Looks at Davis, Kevin, and Sam who sat all the way on the other side of the room- 'High level of power? Me? –Laughs- No way….' –Looks at Lina and Rina who sat at the front of the class with each other- "So….. We're all special students? –Looks at Rai questionably-"

?: "I guess you could say that"

Ami, Rai, Max, and Keke: -Look up to find a handsome young teacher-

Mr. Hogi: -waves at 4 students- "Hello!"

A.R.M.K: -Surprised- "….Hello –stutters-"

Hogi: "You could say that everyone in this class is special and has a great power that's why we'll be with each other until we graduate!"

Everyone: -Looks up at their teacher- "WHAT?! WE'RE STAYING TOGETHER UNTIL GRADUATION?!"

Hogi: -Smiles at all of them and start laughing- "Yes we are isn't that great?! –He starts walking up to his desk at the front of the class- Well then lets begin our first day of class!! YAY!!! –He shouts while popping a popper-"

ZACK------------

HEADMASTER: : -Opens the door for Zack- "I'm sorry for making your first day of school a hassle –Zack walks out of the door- But I thank you for your help –Closes the door and faces the people tied up in his office and begins to smile-"

Zack: -Walks out of the building and sighs-

Tsubasa: "Hmmmm…. –Pokes Zack's face- You looked very cool today! –Gives Zack the thumbs up-"

Zack:"I wish I was still in America –Lays down on the grass by a big tree-"

Tsubasa: -Lays down next to Zack- "Why is that? –Turns his head and smirks at Zack- So you and Yuri can be in L.O.V.E. together?"

Zack: -Closes his eyes- "…… Maybe –Tsubasa is surprised by his reaction- But she left me a year ago"

-A loud boom comes from the office-

Zack: -Opens his eyes instantly and runs to the office-

CLASS 1-1-------------

Hogi: -Starts falling asleep in class-

Keke: "Sensei…… Aren't you supposed to be teaching us something? –Everyone in the room nods their heads-"

Hogi: -Starts getting sleepy- "You see….. –Yawns- Today is the first day –Puts his head on the desk- And everyone should be having fun…… -Suddenly everyone heard a loud boom coming from the office and smoke flying everywhere-"

Students: -Some start panicking and some start talking while looking out of the window-

Hogi: -Gets up from his desk and starts walking out of the classroom-

ZACK---------------

Zack: -Runs inside the building to the Headmaster's office-

HMX: -Lays on the ground on his stomach- "Get……. –Points at the window-"

Zack: -Quickly jumps out of the window-

OUTSIDE-------------

Hogi: -Walks by the blown up building with the rest of the teachers- "-Sighs and looks at everyone-"

Keke: -tugs on Hogi's shirt- "Sensei you shouldn't leave students alone in times like these"

Hogi: -looks at Class 1-1 and smiles- "Ahh…. I thought you wanted a closer look, Especially you, Ms. Ishida"

Lina and Rina: -Confused- "-looks Keke- Why would you want a closer look? It's dangerous."

-All of a sudden a white demon dog stands in front of them while the teachers try to protect them-

Tsubasa: -Pats the Demon- "Don't hurt these people, These are Zack's new friends"

Demon: -Starts growling at the crowd and makes a defense bubble to protect them-

Teachers & Students: -Start pounding on the bubble-

Keke: -Looks at Hogi- "What is this?"

Hogi: "It seems that we're being protected from something"

Zack: 'Tsubasa you better keep those people safe' -looks around the smoke and catches the collar of one of the people running away- "Gotcha……" -Spins the person around and holds his fist up ready to punch- "……. Yuri?"

Yuri: -smirks at Zack- "Well? What are you gonna do?"

Zack: -Shakes Yuri- "What are you doing here? Did you help those guys?! -Furiously shakes Yuri-"

Yuri: -Cringes from the pain- "Zack your hurting me…… -Zack loosens his grip on her-"

-Some guys start grabbing onto Zack-

Zack: -Tries to shake them off- " Yuri….. What are you doing?"

Yuri: -Puts her head down- "…… This is why we can't be together…. -Turns her back to Zack- I'm sorry……"

-The guys start to beat Zack up with his magic-

Zack: -drops to the ground and starts coughing from the smoke-

"……Wind…….-A flash of icy cold wind sweeps the smoke away and Zack gets up- Well….. Let's start -smirks at the boys-"

Students & Teachers: -Screams from the rush of cold wind and smoke flying everywhere-

Keke: -looks up- "ZACK! -punches the bubble-

Students & Teachers: "WHAT?!"

Tsubasa: -sighs- "Keke…. Your to loud"

Keke: "-Watches as her brother finishes beating up the guys- …….. What is he doing?"

Max: "Wow that was some action!"

Girls (except for Ami and Keke): -Squeals- "He's so cool!"

Yuri: -Looks down at Zack from the top of the building- "-Smiles- Like a knight….. -opens a black portal- ….. Please forget me

-Starts crying-

Zack: -Looks at the bubble full of people and looks up to see Yuri and a black portal- "YURI! -Runs up to the building-"

Keke: -Turns her head to where Zack was shouting- "Yuri?!……

-Starts jumping up and down- YURI~"

Yuri: "Stop…… You guys are so stupid -walks into the portal-"

Zack: -Stops by the side of the bubble and watches as the portal closes- "……..Don't…… Leave…….-Collapses on the ground-"

-The bubble starts to evaporate-

Keke: "ZACK! -Runs over to help her brother-"

Tsubasa: "…Ugh….. -Holds onto his chest- Pain…."

3 YEARS AGO, NEW YORK CITY-----------

Keke: "Yuri~ -Pounces onto a petite blonde's back-"

Yuri: "Your heavy -Looks at Keke's face-

Keke: -Starts to get off of Yuri's back- "What? Are you calling me fat! -Yells at her best friend-

Zack: -Walks up to Keke and Yuri with his friends- "I told you, you should really think about what you eat or else guys won't want to date you"

Keke: -Punches her brother- "Shut up -pouts and turn to Jermany and Seta- You guys don't think I'm fat, right?"

Jermany: "-Starts blushing- ……N…oo… I think your beautiful"

Keke: "-Clings onto Jermany's arm and stick her tongue out at her brother- See~ I'm beautiful!"

Zack: "-Puts his arm around Yuri- Jermany's a liar -Sticks his tongue out at Keke-"

Yuri: "-Pulls Zack's face- Keke is very beautiful are you gonna call me a liar too?"

Zack: "No ma'am -sighs when Yuri lets go of his face-"

Seta: "-Puts his arm around Zack- It's nice that you and Yuri get along so well -pokes Zack face-"

Zack: "-stares blankly and Yuri- Well….. Gotta go to class! -Walks away from the group-"

Keke: "Zack is so clueless"

Seta: "-Uses Yuri's head as a arm rest- Yes he is, Poor Yuri can't wait any longer!"

Yuri: "-Pushes Seta's arm away- YAH! What are you talking about?!……"

Jessica: "-Runs over to Zack with her group of friends- ZACK!

-Clings onto his arm-"

Jermany: "-Sighs- Are they going out? -Looks at Yuri who gives him a glare-"

Keke: "Don't worry Yuri! Jessica is to selfish and spoiled for him. He doesn't like those types"

LUNCH TIME--------

Jessica: "-Looks over at Keke and Yuri- Hey! Don't get so close to Zack. He's mine"

Keke: "-Sips her carton of milk- He doesn't belong to anyone, Especially you!"

Jessica: "-Laughs with her friends- But he works for my daddy so…. He IS mine"

Yuri: -Gets up and dumps her milk on Jessica who starts screaming-

Jessica: "-Gets up and grips onto Yuri's arm- You stupid girl! Look what you've done!"

Keke: -Tries to calm Jessica down-

Jessica: "-Picks up her milk- We'll see how you like it…"

Zack: "-Holds onto Jessica's arm- Jessica you look like a zombie -Takes Yuri's hand- ESCAPE! -Runs out of the building-"

ZACK & YURI-------------

Yuri: "-Smiles at Zack and looks up at the flowers falling from the tree- Good boy -Pats his head- Thank you for rescuing me"

Zack: "-Smiles down at Yuri- No need to thanks, From now on I'll be you knight in cooler clothes than a armor!"

Yuri: "-tilts her head to the side- Really?"

Zack: "……..-Starts to blush-"

Yuri: "-Smiles at Zack- I made Zack Ishida blush!! -Starts laughing- This is awesome!"

Zack: -Gets closer to Yuri who stops laughing-

Yuri: "-backs up into a tree- …….Zack?"

Zack: "-puts his hands on either side of the tree so Yuri can't escape- I love you -Leans down to kiss Yuri-"

END OF FLASHBACK, ISHIDA MANOR--------------

GANG: "Ohhhh---- We get it -Keke finishes explaining the story-"

Taka and Kira: "So Yuri and Zack were in love?"

Keke: "If the press found out about a big idol like Zack dating someone they'd go crazy"

Rai: "I knew he looked familiar! I seen his music videos all the time but they were in English…… "

Rina: "-Starts crying- Zack and another girl! I'm so jealous"

Zack: "-Starts to get up- Owww….. -Puts his hands over his head-"

'Tsubasa where did you go?'

Haine: "-Holds onto her bunny- Are you okay Zack?"

Zack: "-smiles at Haine- Yeah I'm fine now"

Max: "Lee, go and take the kids to play soccer"

Lee: "-Gets off the couch- Okay let's go troops -Runs outside with the kids-"

Davis: "You shouldn't get up so fast -Tries to make Zack sleep back down-"

Zack: "-Holds onto his head and smirks- Aren't you being friendly, For awhile now I thought you hated me"

Davis: "Well you're my rival now! I'll definitely become more popular than you!"Sam: "Zack would win by a landslide if it's up against you"

Davis: "Hey! I'm famous too! I'm almost pro at soccer -Turns to Zack- So you better watch out!"

Zack: "-Laughs a little- I'm good at soccer too -Davis falls off the couch while everyone laughs-"

Ami: "-Turns to Zack because she's sitting next to him- Are you okay?"

Zack: "-Looks at everyone laughing at Davis- No……"

Keke: "Oh yeah! Zack, Why was Yuri here? I thought she disappeared a year ago"

Zack: "-locks his hands together- Well now we know where she is"

Max: "So you and this Yuri girl were a couple before right?"

Zack: "-Smiles to himself- Yeah….. It was a secret though….. And now -Pulls on Keke's face- This loud mouth told you everything!"

Keke: "-massages her sore cheeks- They're your friends, they deserve to know some stuff about you"

Zack: "-Lays down on the couch- Tsubasa……"

Keke: "What? -Everyone starts getting confused- Wings?"

Tsubasa: "-Floats above everyone- Don't worry, I'm here"

Keke: "-Starts shaking Zack-…….. What are you gonna do about Yuri?"

Zack: "I'm gonna find her"

Davis: "But we aren't allowed to leave the school and Tokyo is pretty big"

Zack: "She's gonna come back to do more damage to this school and once she does…… I'm gonna catch her"

Ami: "You must really love her"

Zack: "No….. I hate her"

Rai: "-Confused- But….."

Zack: "I moved on a long time ago -Gets up from the couch and starts walking up the stairs- I just hate her for leaving me"


	3. Being a Royal

SCHOOL-----------------

Ami: 'Zack's been acting weird ever since that day, I hope he's okay'

Keke: "-Runs up to Ami with Rai- AMI! Let's go to the courtyard, I heard they're presenting something big"

Ami: "-Starts walking with them to the courtyard- What are they doing there?"

Rai: "-Shrugs her shoulders- Who knows, But we heard a couple of second years said that the principal wants all high schoolers there"

Keke: "I wonder where Zack is, I haven't seen him at home for a couple of days -sighs-"

Ami: "I think he'll be at the courtyard though, The principal did say he wanted to see all high schoolers didn't he?"

Keke: "-grabs onto Ami's arm- Your right!"

-They're in front of the large group of people looking up at the huge circular wall in the middle of the courtyard-

Rai: "Why is there a big piece of stone in the middle of the courtyard"

Ami: "Maybe this is what they wanted to show us, I wonder what it is though -Looks around at the group of kids and spots her brother and Zack-"

Keke: "What are you looking at? -Looks in the same direction as Ami and notices Zack- ZACK -Runs over to her brother and Max with Ami and Rai-"

Ami: "-Notices the bags under Zack's eyes- Your starting to look like a panda"

Zack: "I'm just trying out a new look and you criticize me? That's not good -Yawns-"

Rai: "You should get some sleep -Looks at him concerned-"

Zack: "-Smiles at Rai who blushes- It's nice to know which twin is the angel and the other is a devil"

Ami: "-Slaps Zack's arm- I'm not a devil!!"

Max: "You act like it sometimes -Gets punched by Ami- See what I mean"

-All the students start to get silence when they notice the Headmaster walking onto the stage-

HMX: "-Clears his throat- Today we will create a new kind of order in this school, Everyone of you is special but there are some who are more greater then you and now I will present the top 10 girls of our school who will be our queen candidates. And our top 10 boys who will be our emperor candidate.

GIRLS-----

Number 10 - Karen Toin

Number 9 - Ayumi Souma

Number 8 - Rina Hamasaki

Number 7 - Aya Hinamori

Number 6 - Lina Katakura

Number 5 - Sarai Yagami

Number 4 - Kairi Ashford

Number 3 - Sasami Yagami

Number 2 - Keyoke Ishida

Number 1 - Akane Touya

BOYS-----------

Number 10 - Ikuto Tokunaya

Number 9 - Satsuki Kuran

Number 8 - Kevin Kiryu

Number 7 - Kusame Tsujimiya

Number 6 - Sam Ichijou

Number 5 - Davis Hiou

Number 4 - Maguri Amamiya

Number 3 - Tachibana Otomiya

Number 2 - Max Yagami

Number 1 - Zack Ishida

Davis: "-Jumps up for joy with Sam and Kevin- ……… -Stops- Wait, ZACK'S FIRST!"

Max: "-laughs- I guess we know where Davis and the rest of the boys are…."

Zack: "He must be happy for me. He shouted my name pretty loudly"

Ami: "-Looks to Zack- Aren't you happy that you're the emperor"

Zack: -starts to space out-

Keke: "Yay! -Jumps up and down with Rai- I can't believe all of us made the top 10 list"

Ami: "-pokes Zack- Hey~ Are you listening to me?"

HMX: "Now will all students on this list meet me in my office"

HEADMASTER'S OFFICE----------

HMX: -Looks at the 19 students sitting in the fold up chairs and at Zack sitting in the headmaster's chair-

Kevin: "-gestures to Zack- Come here before Xin gets mad at you!!"

Zack: "-sighs and stretches his back- Hurry up and tell us what we need to know, I have work to do"

HMX: "-sighs- Well, I guess we should start then… You 20 kids have been chosen to be our school's "Royalties". Just like the name you'll be treated as royalty, you'll have different and original uniforms and be attending a special class. -turns to Akane- Akane, As the number 1 queen candidate you'll have to withhold a good image -Akane nods her head-. Being a candidate means that you'll all have a shot at ruling a world that has more power then other world and in the future becoming the king OR queen of that world -gasps and wow's come from the students-. You'll receive your schedules for lessons and your new uniforms in the morning -opens the door-. Well, Your all excused now"

Keke: "Akane! Wow it must feel good to be number 1 for the queen candidate!"

Akane: "Not really, I'd rather be off the list….."

Rai: "Seriously?! But it's such a honor, isn't it?"

Davis: "I guess other people have different opinions on this matter"

Zack: "Wow….. You said something pretty smart there Davis -pats Davis's head- Good boy"

Davis: "-pouts- Stopppp! -starts whacking Zack's hand away-"

Akane: "Zack, Aren't you mad about this? You already stood out from the start of the year and now you have to become emperor of the school and be the student body president for the high school division, now girl's will chase you even more."

Ami: "That's true…. This will be torture for you -sarcastically-"

Zack: "Its nothing new to me, I guess I just have to deal with it."

Keke: "Are you gonna be okay, -Jumps in front of Zack- LETS GO TO THE MARKET TODAY!"

Zack: "I have work today -Walks pass Keke and the others to a man dressed in black-"

GANG: "-Watches as Zack walks away-"

Sam: "He's been getting a lot of jobs lately, hasn't he"

Keke: "Yeah, He hasn't been home at all since last week"

Max: "He's okay, I just had a photoshoot with him in the morning and he seemed happy"

Rina: "Ahhhh…. -sighs happily- Zack's gonna be in another magazine!! -imagines Zack-"

Aya: "My modeling friends all want to partner up with him. They're pretty jealous I'm in the same class as him now."

Keke: "Zack's not the type to date models"

Rina: "-sighs- So does that mean he won't date me?"

Davis: "Psh, Your not even getting any jobs! -Rina punches Davis- Ahahaha... Just kidding, Your pretty"

Aya: "Well hopefully Zack will date! Then I'll be the number 1 candidate! Sorry Akane but i'm taking your spot!"

Max: "-Opens the door to their new classroom-"

Hogi: "Welcome to your new class my Royalties -bows to them and then smiles-"


End file.
